Thunderstruck
by Beccatdemon13
Summary: Not all weapons were created equal. The transgenics were designed to kill: coldly, efficiently, and happily. They all had different triggers all you had to know was which button to push. R
1. Chapter 1

**Thunderstruck**

By: Beccatdemon13

©2010

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone except for Guinevere McDowell as well as anyone you don't immediately recognize. Please don't sue. You'd only be getting a hell of a lot of textbooks. What? Don't look at me like that College isn't a paying gig you know. But god I wished it was. Beccatdemon13 now will go off to fantasize about the lack of tuition payments that being paid would bring. Oh, right, the story! On we go…

**Synopsis:** Not all weapons were created equal. The transgenics were designed to kill: coldly, efficiently, and happily. They all had different triggers all you had to know was which button to push.

**Author's Note:** This story is a cross over between two of my favorite shows: Supernatural and Dark Angel. The story takes place in 2019 with some minor differences to both shows. Dean was born January 24, 1993, which makes him 26 in my story. Sam was born May 2, 1997, which makes him 22. The electromagnetic pulse happened in 2009 wiping out most computer systems as well as communication throwing the nation into anarchy. In this story the X5 series range from 22 to 16 years old. There are going to be spoilers for both season of Dark Angel as well as all five season of Supernatural. This story begins a few weeks after the stand at Terminal City.

**Chapter One: The Prologue**

**Then**

Morning training was always horrendous. Maybe it was the glaring morning sun or the fact that the human drill sergeants seemed to not feel any remorse barking orders at the soldiers assembled in front of them broken down by ranks. X5-211 stood at attention, spine stick straight as she kept her eyes forward.

Psy-Ops had been brutal, not that anyone could ever consider it pleasant. If she failed another mission she'd be killed. Or at least that was what Director Renfro said. All the X-series were expendable, not one of them was special. Sure, the government had blown millions of dollars thinking up the perfect super soldier, whipping up embryos and putting them in to surrogates. The X-5 series was designed to be officers in their own rights, they were strong, they were fast, and most importantly they were completely lethal.

"What are you looking at soldier?" One of the human handlers barked.

"Nothing, sir!" X5-211 responded quickly knowing that she was walking a razor edge.

One false move and she'd be thrown back into Psy-Ops, which was Manticore's (the name of the facilities) own personal torture chamber. Where any identity an X5 could possess was stripped away and replaced by what they wanted. She had been in an out of there since she was eight years old. It was all because of those goddamn 09ers, earning the name for the 2009 escape, in which a small unit of twelve rebelled and flown the coop. It had been nearly ten years and they were still out there in the real world. Sometimes it made X5-211 jealous, she was recently cleared for solo missions, so she knew exactly what she was missing.

Her hair, which was normally platinum blond was dyed a very artificial red blew from her pony tail and into her eyes, a sparkling, bright green eyes moved past the sergeant and over the perimeter fence. Ever since those twelve X5s escaped Manticore they had cracked down on the unlucky ones who remained behind. Every X5 was taken back down to Psy Ops so that they weren't as independent as they were before. The ones who had been twinned with the runaways suffered the most. X5-211 was one of the lucky ones. She was twinned with X5-210, otherwise known as Jondy. The ones who had escaped had given each other names, which made names apart from one's assigned designation to be strictly forbidden.

X5-211 and her unit, the other twins of the twelve that had escaped had been in Psy-Ops for months at a time, causing them to fall behind in training, grouping them together. They were the troublemakers but they had gone through successful reindoctrination causing their designations to be changed to X5R, showing that they had been successful. They all had names apart from their designations but they were kept for special times when no human handlers were present. X5-211's name was Guinevere to her unit at least when they were alone. In broad daylight like this she was a soldier.

"Eyes front, 211!" The sergeant growled before moving on to the next victim.

Her eyes narrowed for a split second before refocusing straight ahead. She wasn't the normal soldier and her group wasn't the normal X5 unit. However all X5s shared a few things in common, for the most part, they all had feline DNA enabling to jump higher and see further. They could also see in the dark. Every soldier here could outrun the human overseers. The soldiers ran so fast, moved so quickly that it was commonly referred to as blurring. In order to keep the X-series in line Manticore had made the X7s who had hive minds. The X5s, X6s, and X8s, all had the same make but each one was stronger than the last.

Green eyes found hers and she looked away her CO frowned at her, reproachfully before he turned back around. Alec, X5R-494 was more than her unit's leader, he was Manticore's alpha male, the highest-ranking X5 within the entire facility. Within a facility where the Xs series were supposedly ruled by ordinaries, it was his word and will that was law. X5-211 flushed at the silent reprimand, she was not supposed to draw attention to herself, she was to do as she was told and stay under the radar as much as possible. She was the smallest and the most protected within her unit; one thing that she had learned well in her time her was how to hide her feelings.

**Now****: Guinevere's Point of View**

When Manticore was still standing I despised working out. I hated the drills; I hated sparring and weapons training, and most of all hated running. For as angry as I was with a lot of things. The torture I went through, the childhood I never got to have, the blood on my hands as a direct of result of Manticore; there was no denying the fact that I was a soldier, designed to kill, to be an assassin. I often wondered how many innocent people I had killed on Manticore's say-so. I was a good little soldier, a lethal attack dog. It was at night where the past was the closest to the surface. I tried to ease my conscious by telling myself that the people I had killed were bad people, they had to be for getting targeted by Manticore. Especially since Manticore had always been classified above top secret.

Not many people knew about us transgenics or genetically empowered people as Alec liked to say or at least I should say they hadn't until a man named Ames White, the man originally in charge of keeping all of us under wraps and out of headlines had shown the people of Seattle, and by extension the rest of the country what we were. Granted White was working a different angel that being a card-carrying member of this centuries old breeding cult who had it out for all of us.

Panic had spread like wildfire. They thought we were dangerous, uncontrollable animals. We weren't people so we should be put down like animals we were. The police were persecuting us; watch groups were formed to kill us in the streets. A member of my own unit had gone down in that, X5-245 otherwise known as Biggs had murdered in the streets. The police had found out that we run hotter than average people Ames had let that little tidbit slip to local law enforcement and Biggs had been brutalized because of that strung up in the middle of the street. Alec and Joshua, who had a little too much canine in his cocktail had found them and kicked them out of the city. But there was still more who sprouted up, hating us and blaming us for what we were. Even though it was their government who made us, their tax dollars had funded our production.

It really wasn't my fault. Well, okay it was, there had been standing orders from Max, our CO (commanding officer) and Alec our SIC (second in command) that no transgenic was supposed to leave Terminal City, otherwise known as Transgenic City or TC. We had been holed in there ever since Bigg's murder and the Jam Pony incident, which resulted in major national attention and some pretty bad publicity from people who said we had held all the Jam Pony messengers captive. Luckily, Normal, OC, and Sketchy were preaching a different word. They were our friends but people thought we had threatened them to say that. I guess people would believe whatever they wanted to. Point was transgenics weren't exactly popular at the moment and for our own safety we were supposed to stay in TC. An area that an ordinary could go in because of the chemical spill a long time ago. Whatever it was that happened we were immune to whatever the ordinaries weren't. It gave us shelter and a place to call home. Most of the days were spent rebuilding the apartments, salvaging through the wreckage, restoring a command, and getting the supplies we needed.

In the past few weeks we had gotten the National Guard to back up but we couldn't exactly come and go. Police patrolled the perimeter as well as our own kind to keep out the protesters who were a little too overzealous. Of course I just had to run into that type of group. I just wanted to take a walk and all hell broke loose. For ordinaries they could run faster than I anticipated. The urge to blur was nearly impossible to ignore but I feared that would turn an already bad situation even worse. The gates of TC loomed in the distance and I was distracted for a moment and that moment was when they decided to attack. One of the ten people pursuing me decided it was a good idea to throw a rock at my head. It was smacked me hard in the back of the head bringing me to my knees. In seconds hands were everywhere keeping me down as fists and kicks, and blows from baseball bats rained down.

I didn't want to hit them. I didn't want to add fuel to the transgenics are evil fire but when it came down to fight or flight my instincts, while sharper than most kicked in and I struggled tooth and nail to get free.

"This tranny bitch is feisty," One grumbled as my fist found his eye. "And strong."

I was stronger than a girl three times my size but that didn't mean much when ten people decided to attack at once.

"Otto, the gates are opening," One of them warned and the attacks stilled for a moment.

"Help!" I screamed. "X5-211 is in need of assistance!"

"Shit," Otto growled. "Shut her up."

"Evie!" A deep voice boomed in the night as the gates of TC opened.

I sagged in relief as both Alex and Max strode forward with half of TC's midnight patrol on their heels. For Alec, I was use to him swooping in and coming to my rescue especially when I called for him. But, my trust in Max wasn't quite there yet. She was one of the twelve that had escaped in 2009. Manticore had captured her nearly four months ago and that's when my entire world had fallen apart.

All my life I had been taught to hate the 09ers they were traitors to the cause, the reason why I kept being thrown in Psy-Ops but I couldn't find the hatred that Sam held for all of them but her twin X5-452, Max, most of all. Sam's designation was 453 and I hadn't seen her in years. She went deep undercover nearly seven years ago; she was still there when Manticore fell. Sometimes I wondered what happened to her because even though she refused to admit that we were a family, I knew exactly how protective she was with all of us. Even though, she said we were acting like the traitors but you could tell it meant something to her somewhere.

The crowd seemed unprepared for the sudden influx of transgenics and released their hold on me before stepping away. I stayed on the ground as I watched as some braver ones stayed put glaring at us all.

"You're all abominations," Otto hissed. "And you," This time he kicked me, "next time you won't be so lucky tranny bitch."

A shot rang out and my eyes swung out to land on Alec his normally easy going façade was replaced with one very pissed off super soldier. His glare that he leveled on the ordinaries was fiery enough to temper steel.

"Don't call her that," Alec growled. "I missed on purpose. That will not happen if you force me to shoot this again."

That seemed to be what clued the people that stayed that they really should leave while they could still walk. They ran away as fast as they could leaving me slumped on the ground, bleeding from the various wounds they managed to inflict.

"Dalton, call Luke," Max ordered sharply speaking to the X6 a couple paces behind them.

"What are you doing out here?" Alec hissed to me as he closed the distance between us, crouching down to slip a hand under my shoulders and knees as he shifted me so my head was resting against his chest as he began to walk along with Max back to the TC gate.

"How'd she even get out?" Max asked. "None of the guards saw."

"That's just Evie," Alec huffed.

"Huh?" Max asked, lightly.

"She was the youngest in my unit and she's also the smallest. So, she's small and wiry, she figured out a couple of years ago how to sneak out of the barracks and go for walks when she wanted too. Did it everyday up until we broke out. She only got caught once. She was one of Manticore's best assassins," Alec explained. "She probably already knows any and all hidden exits out of this city. "

"She shouldn't have done that," Max frowned as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "She won't do it again."

"Hey, Alec?" Max asked lightly.

"Yeah?" Alex replied.

"Why do you and Guinevere share a last name?" Max wondered.

"We both had the same person make us IDs so we could work at Jam Pony, you know how Normal gets," Alec explained.

"What did she do in Manticore?" Max inquired.

"Same thing I did," Alec stated. "Assassinations."

"She was an assassin?" Max repeated after a moment. "She can't be older that eighteen."

"Actually, she is eighteen. Even if she wasn't Manticore doesn't care about age, Maxie," Alec noted. "Most people were cleared for missions when we were fourteen. You think things were hard when we were nine? You should've stuck around because it got worse, a lot worse. And the ones who were twinned with your unit like Evie, Sam, and I, we got it much worse. They thought we'd be just like you. We were in and out of Psy-Ops for all the years you were out in the real world. In fact, Evie had just finished a stint when you were captured."

"What happened?" Max wondered.

"She failed a mission," Alec sighed. "Refused to assassinate this senator's family to send him a message. We're supposed to kill when ordered not question our superiors. Anyway, I'm going to take her back to her apartment."

"What about Luke?" Max protested.

"Luke might be the best field medic we have here but we all have training, Maxie, I can handle it," Alec responded.

Alec quickened his pace, as the gates of TC swung shut behind him. I saw the people that were on guard, some gave me disapproving glances as Alec continued to carry me towards my apartment. The apartment itself was probably one of the most run down places I had ever lived in but compared to the rest of Seattle it was on the same level. Ever since the pulse hit everything had gone to hell. Money was hard to come by along with anything else, businesses and people were happier just to have a roof over their heads and walls to shield them from temperature extremes. In a way the Pulse could be seen as a blessing in disguise because it reminded people what really mattered.

My apartment was falling apart. The furniture on the inside was old but it was home. It wasn't a cell and it had a television that I couldn't get enough of. Televisions hadn't been available at Manticore. We all had cells, that had a bed that could be folded against the wall. We all wore the exact same thing. The only thing that was somewhat nice was the older X-series got to keep their hair once they hit puberty. They also didn't freak out when it was dyed. I sort of liked the red hair. Sure, it was the fakest color I had ever seen but it was the only thing remotely colorful that I had back there. Everything else was the same.

"Guinevere!" Alec barked.

I flinched and flushed guiltily, by the tone in Alec's voice he had been trying to get my attention for the past few minutes at least. I realized that Alec was apparently a lot angrier with me than I thought he was. He almost never called me Guinevere; it was always Evie, or sometimes Gwen.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"What the hell were you thinking going outta TC after hours?" Alec demanded as one of his hands slipped into my jeans pocket pulling out my set of keys and unlocking the door. He kicked it shut as he began turning on lights. He didn't place me back on my feet until he had gone into my bathroom where there was a first aid kit ready and waiting for whatever could possibly happen.

"Wanted to take a walk," I shrugged, wincing as a bolt of pain ran down my body.

Alec placed me gently on the counter top in our bathroom as he folded his arms, glaring at me, "I thought we agreed you wouldn't be going AWOL anymore. You saw what happened to Biggs and Cece."

"We didn't agree," I muttered. "You ordered and I was being careful, Alec."

"I don't want you being careful, Evie, I want you alive and following orders," Alec reproached. "They could've easily killed you. Look at you."

"I've had worse," I growled.

I hated this, I really did. For one thing I was whining, I was eighteen-year-old soldier, and here I am whining at the guy that had always been like a brother to me. An annoyingly, overprotective, bossy brother, but a brother nonetheless. Little did Alec know, I had been out after 'curfew' for days and so far this was the only time something had gone wrong.

"Yeah?" Alec retorted suddenly running a finger down the side of my face. He pulled away before holding it up for me to see it came back bloody. I winced and looked down unable to bring myself to stare into his snapping, angry green eyes. He lifted my chin up gently with his hands so we were looking eye to eye. "You have to be careful, Evie, I haven't been busting my ass trying to keep you safe all these years just so some ordinaries can get the drop on you."

"Aw, Alec, how sweet," I smiled.

Alec rolled his eyes before he gently pulling off my sweatshirt and tee shirt, leaving me in my bra as he began to clean out the scrapes and scratches. As he began to clean my head wound his eyes narrowed, "What did they do to you?"

"They threw a rock at me," I sighed. "I wasn't expecting it and went down."

Alex's expression tightened before he continued wiping away the blood and making sure that there was no there weren't any hidden cuts. Once Alec was done I hopped off the counter and padded into my bedroom throwing on some random button down shirt before going over to the kitchen with Alec trailing along behind me as I began to make dinner.

"You okay?" Alec questioned.

"I'm always okay," I replied.

"Evie," Alec frowned.

That's what Alec always use to say. "I'm always okay." He'd say it when he came back from stints in Psy-Ops, he said that after he came back after solo missions and he said that when he came back from the Berrisford job. When Alec said he was okay, he never was. What he meant to say was that he didn't want to talk about it, that he wanted to go off by himself and lick his wounds in peace.

"What do you want me to say, Alec?" I asked.

"Tell me the truth," Alec said. "You don't gotta lie to me."

"I'm sick of this," I shrugged. "The only place we're safe is within this City. We go outside we die. People think we don't deserve to live. That we don't deserve basic human rights because we were made in a lab, that the only parent we know was Manticore. Figures they'd love us to death when we do what we were made for but the second we all stood up and said that we were going to stop doing what they wanted, we were expendable."

"It will get better, Evie, you just gotta have faith," Alec sighed.

"I think I missed that class," I grumbled. "What I have seen is that we traded one cage for another only in this one we're the freak shows."

"It's not like that," Alec retorted.

"Don't be so naïve, Alec," I huffed. "That is what it's like and what's worse is it isn't going to stop not until every one of us is six feet under."

"What's gotten into you?" Alec asked.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled visibly deflating. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Maybe you should go to bed," Alec suggested after a moment.

"Let me finish making dinner first," I muttered dumping a box of pasta into the boiling water and putting some tomato sauce on to boil.

I sighed as Alec began to help pulling out two plates and serving up the pasta and the sauce. He walked both to the table while I carried glasses of water. We sat down to eat, neither of us really had that much to say. I had broken the rules and had been reprimanded for it. After we had eaten Alec took our plates to the sink after he had ordered me to get some sleep.

It was the middle of the night when the warning alarm began to sound. I jumped out of bed, barely pausing to slide into sweats and sneakers as I met Alec in the hallway. His door was thrown open and he was wearing the same thing he was earlier and running shoes. Despite the rude awakening we were both awake and ready to see what was going on. I followed Alec out of our apartment barely pausing to close the door behind us as we joined the crush of transgenics running to central command.

As we arrived most people carrying a weapon of some kind we saw Max standing on the metal bridge that was once used o connect two buildings together.

"What's going on?" People demanded.

"Everyone calm down," Max ordered sharply as Alec quickly climbed up to stand by her side.

For as much as Max hated being a soldier and Alec pretended Manticore never happened they looked like Lydecker's wet dream standing up straight looking out at all of us ready to rally the troops. They oozed authority as a hush fell over the crowd.

"This was part of a test of the new warning system," Max said. "In the event that something does go wrong we need to act like the people we were trained to be. However, it has come to my attention that people have not been taking the lockdown seriously. Both Alec and I were there tonight as we watched X5-211 get attacked by one of those watchdog groups."

I glared up at them not even flinching as Alec's eyes found mine as the crowd began to whisper. Most people had seen the groups were wanted all of us diminish over the past few weeks but there were still others that were waiting in the wings to attack. I knew that the lockdown was important for safety reasons but if I could sneak in and out of Manticore, I could handle ordinaries. I wouldn't underestimate groups like them again. They wanted our blood and were willing to fight dirty to see every single one of us die.

Max had used my number instead of my name because half the crowd still went by those numbers and we could always indentify by them. Max was trying to get them to have real names, any name other than their numbers but some were stubborn. I think the names were another way to humanize us to the public. It was hard to feel sympathy for a number.

No one complained as the meeting was dismissed. After all we were all used to the very rude wake-ups that Manticore loved to provide. In fact no one really complained about anything, except for maybe how we traded on cage for another.

"You should get more sleep," Alec said suddenly startling me as I stayed behind.

I turned around and saw that Max was standing right behind Alec and I frowned at her.

"Did you really have to tell all of TC what happened?" I demanded glaring at Max. "What the hell, Max?"

"We were hoping that what happened to you would show the others that we are still in danger," Max replied.

I didn't reply knowing that even with countless orders and requests to stay within TC's secure borders people would still come and go. While we couldn't just go strolling out the front door I knew that I couldn't be the only one who knew every single exit out of here.

"Uh, Alec?" Mole called. "There's a problem out by the gate."

"What is it?" Alec asked.

"The unit recently dispatched for food came back," Mole began. "The mission was successful but they picked up two tag-a-longs."

"Meaning?" Max snapped.

"Meaning one is apparently a spitting image o' you, Alec, and the other one says he's the doppelganger's brother."

"I have another clone," Alec groaned.

"Actually this one's older. He's twenty six that's all we got out of them," Mole shrugged. "We locked them up in central. They have training. They're the weirdest ordinaries I've ever seen in my life."


	2. The Legacy

**Chapter Two: The Legacy**

The walk down to the makeshift jail cells that were in the basement of where we had set up command in the dead center of TC was awkward. Alec and Max were talking quietly. The distance between them was minimal and it was obviously to anyone that what started off as a hate-hate relationship had blossomed into a friendship and then into something a little bit more so. I wondered if the only reason why people trusted Max with complete control of Transgenic central was because they thought that Alec and Max were together. It would make sense that whatever Alec signed on for the rest of the transgenics would follow.

Two transhumans stood guard outside the cell. They stood at attention as Max and Alec stood in front of them. Both transhumans seemed they had a little too much cat in their cocktail. They were almost like Joshua, who had more canine. They had cat ears and the shining eyes that would glint in random lights.

"Be careful boss," Terry warned. His claws were out wrapped around his gun as both he and his partner Tyler both moved out the way of the door. Tyler opened it and we all moved forward into the room where two ordinaries were sitting against the opposite wall. Both Max and I recoiled at the similarities between the older of the two humans and Alec. If Alec was shocked by the similarities he didn't show it.

"Who are you?" Alec demanded as both Max and I got our composure back to go into the room, flanking Alec as we looked at the ordinaries.

"Who wants to know?" The ordinary with Alec's face shot back.

"You are in my jurisdiction," Alec began. "I don't know who you are or what you were doing interrupting a mission…"

"They were interrupting our investigation," The same ordinary growled, now standing up. "Your convoy was interrupting us and they started shooting their mouths off."

"And what investigation was this?" Max asked.

"Who the hell is this?" The ordinary demanded. "And who's the little redhead? What are you people?"

"We're not human," Alec corrected.

"Transgenics?" The taller one clarified.

"We prefer the term genetically empowered," Alec smirked.

"Dean, this is a little weird…" The tall on trailed off as the older one, Dean pinned him with an angry look.

"Max, we ran finger prints," Luke announced, handing Max two files.

"Thanks Luke," Max smiled as Luke turned to go back upstairs to where all the computers were.

"Finger prints?" Dean barked. "When the hell did you lift finger prints from us?"

"Dean and Sam Winchester," Max stated. "You boys have quite the record."

"Well, now that you know everything about us why don't you guys start answering our questions," Dean barked.

"Dean, that's 452 and 494," Sam hissed.

"Who?" Dean asked his brother.

"The transgenics in the news?" Sam prodded. "The siege at Terminal City?"

Realization sparked in Dean's eyes as he turned back to look at us.

"The public may know us as 452 and 494, however my name is Max," Max said firmly, "And that's Alec."

"And, I'm Evie," I introduced.

"I'm Sam," The tall one responded. "That's Dean."

"Great, now that we're all introduced can you tell me why we're here?" Dean barked.

As I stared at the Winchester brothers you could tell how close they were. Sam while quiet so far seemed really smart, they both did. Surprisingly or maybe not Dean reminded me of Alec maybe that bossy protective streak Alec had going was hereditary.

"Look," Sam finally spoke. "We didn't mean to get in the way. It has to be hard to be stuck here but we're just looking for our father. Ever since the Pulse it's easier to fall of the map. But, we need to find him. It's important."

"We could hook you up with one of my friends," Max offered. "It might take him awhile his operations were recently shut down."

Max was right if anyone would be able to find the elusive Winchester father it would be Logan Cale. Although, most of Seattle, Washington knew him as Eyes Only a cyber journalist who made sure people knew the truth. He had been a real thorn in Manticore's side as Logan fought for people to know the truth. Logan, with Max's assistance was also the one who brought Manticore crumbling to the ground. Though, Manticore had been willing to burn the facility to the ground along with anyone inside or at least that's what they wanted to happen. Instead we were all free and they had called the facility a veteran hospital that burned to the ground because of the S1W. The S1W was an action group that fought against the corrupt government that had merged after the electromagnetic pulse had knocked out nearly all computers. It had also killed a lot of people and sent the United States into a financial depression where martial law was enacted in nearly half the country.

There were a lot of negatives to the Pulse but there were some positives. For one anyone with criminal records or on the most wanted list could evade police. I wasn't talking about the people who deserved to be behind bars. But, as I glanced over Max's shoulder as she passed the folder to Alec as she continued to talk to the Winchesters' I realized that they had been unfairly targeted by police. Something we all could relate too.

"Hey, Evie, I think it's time for you to go to sleep," Alec suggested.

I sighed giving Alec an irritated glance. I hated it when he made an order sound like a suggestion because either way he wanted me to follow it without any arguing about it. I walked up the stairs that would lead me out into the streets of TC.

"Hey, Evie!" A voice called.

I turned around to see both Luke and Dix huddled around a computer. As our resident hackers and information gathers they were essential to command. They were also really nice guys.

"Hey boys," I grinned. "What's up?"

"We have something you should see," Luke said.

I walked over to the computer monitor and saw that Luke and Dix had found a lot of old Manticore paperwork. It was a lot more than I ever expected to see knowing that the powers of be were meticulous in covering their tracks.

"Where'd you guys find all this?" I asked.

"Zack took all the hard drives he could find from the DNA lab that Max and her brothers and sister blew up," Luke explained.

"That's why they made us start copulating with each other," I sighed. "And that's why X5-599 died and Max landed back into Manticore."

"She never told you about it?" Dix questioned.

"I never asked," I shrugged. "In the facility everyone knew everything about everyone. If anyone deserved some privacy it was Max."

Dix and Luke nodded in agreement as they allowed me to read the files. There was a list of all of us and who our surrogates and sperm donors were. I scrolled down and saw that Luke and Dix had nearly every unit there except for the nomalies or transhumans, the politically correct term for them, and Max's unit. Though, they listed my unit's donors so one would assume we had the same since we were all twinned. For some reason Alec's surrogate wasn't listed but the sperm donor or however else they collected people's DNA willing or otherwise was John Winchester.

That explained everything especially why Dean and Alec looked exactly like each other. I didn't know how they had to made us but it seemed to me that they took the sperm mixed it with an egg and then added all the enhancements before they popped us into surrogates. I scrolled down and saw that my surrogate wasn't listed either but John Winchester was also listed as my sperm donor.

"You okay, Evie?" Dix asked. "You're pale."

"You guys need to show all this to Alec," I replied. "Right now."

"But you're okay?" Luke asked eyeing me in concern.

"I'm okay," I responded. "It's just been a long day."

Dix and Luke smiled at me as I waved goodbye as I quickly moved into a run going full speed back to the apartment. The door was still open, just the way we left it, knowing that no one was stupid to try to steal from Alec's apartment. I moved up the stairs and closed the door, locking it behind me. I wandered into my bedroom and collapsed into bed, falling asleep surprisingly quickly. When I woke up it was nearing noon as I slipped into the shower and changed into a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. I smelled coffee as I wandered into the kitchen pouring myself a cup.

"Dix and Luke certainly found something interesting," Alec mused.

I jumped turning around. I hadn't seen him in the back of the kitchen.

"Well, you must've figured as much, right?" I shrugged. "You and Dean really are like twins, Alec."

"I wasn't talking about that, Evie," Alec shook his head. "I saw that we shared the same sperm donor."

"It doesn't really change anything," I replied. "You're already my brother. A little bit on the bossy side but I'm beginning to think that's hereditary so it isn't your fault."

"Cute," Alec laughed. "Sarcasm and being a smart-ass must be genetic too. Since Dean was certainly not holding back."

"Where are they anyway?" I asked.

"They're both crashing at Logan's," Alec answered. "I showed them my file. They seem like they might be cool. Mole was right they don't present themselves like civilians."

"Their father was a Vietnam Veteran," I replied. "Their mother died when they were young so he probably raised them slightly how we were raised."

"They handle themselves like soldiers," Alec shrugged. "If we didn't have half the advantages we had on our side it would be a pretty hard fight to win."

"I don't think that matters," I replied. "Sam apparently decked Diego before Terry and Tyler threw them into the cell."

"Wow," Alec nodded.

"Any of this weird to you?" I asked. "Finding out that we're related and have brothers?"

"Hell yes," Alec responded. "But I wouldn't go calling them our brothers yet. They haven't exactly said anything to the fact that we're related."

"Are they coming back?" I asked.

"Yeah, after Logan gives them a job and a place to stay," Alec said. "He owes us one."

"Only one?" I scoffed.

"Hey, he saved your ass a couple of times," Alec replied.

"You too, playboy," I retorted.

Alec shot me a look to which I smiled widely as I made myself some cereal. It was Lucky Charms and it was delicious. Manticore never let us have processed food and it sucked. We never got any chocolate or chips, or soda or anything. That was one of the reasons why the apartment was completely stocked with anything and everything we never got at Manticore; bed's that couldn't get folded up to the wall, sodas, chocolate, chips, and television. Alec loved the big television that took up a good chunk of our living room with free cable.

I ate quickly and then sat back. There wasn't really much to do. I wasn't allowed to go outside of TC's borders and walking around the chain link only served to irritate me further. I could watch television or head down to central to see if they needed my help. I began to tap my fingers on the table knowing that central really wouldn't be doing much of anything. White had backed off, for now. The government was beginning to treat us like people instead of criminals, which meant the only missions we were having was working to get TC up and running like a normal city.

With those stupid heat sensors if I risked going outside I could be completely fucked and that would make it 0 for 2 where I went outside after orders were given to stay inside and it ending badly. It sucked for my entire life I had managed to sneak in and out of Manticore without being caught and now civilian police were able to catch us.

"Hey," Alec called dropping his bowl and mine in the sink as he regarded me carefully. "You even think about going outside these walls you'll have morning PT for three months."

"You gonna wake up that early, Alec?" I asked knowing how much Alec enjoyed his sleep.

"No, but Max never sleeps so I figured she'd do it for me," Alec smirked. "She doesn't want anyone getting hurt. Which means you stop pushing that envelope. As long as those watch dog groups want all of our heads on a pike that means we use the buddy system. Got me?"

"Yes, sir," I huffed.

"Yes, Alec works just find, Red," Alec smiled. "Come on, watch a movie with me until Dean and Sam come over."

"How are they getting in here?" I asked.

"Coming in through the sewers," Alec explained. "Terry and Tyler will escort them here."

"Is it okay for them to be in here?" I asked.

"Yeah, they'll be okay," Alec said. "Now what do you want? Action? Horror? Romantic Comedy?"

"You own a Romantic Comedy?" I laughed.

"Nope your choice is horror or action," Alec grinned.

"Horror," I stated.

"Good choice," Alec applauded.

We settled in on our ratty couch as we began to watch something that had been made in the 1980s. I think it was called _Nightmare on Elm Street_, all Alec kept saying was that it was a classic. The movie was entertaining enough, I wouldn't exactly say it was scary but it could be, I guess. Just as the movie was ending there was a knock on the door. Alec sprang up to get it up as I stayed on the couch.

"Evie, come greet our guests," Alec called.

"Hey Sam," I smiled. "Hi, Dean."

"Hi, Evie," they both said smiling at me.

"Has Logan helped at all yet?" I asked.

"Well we have jobs," Sam sighed. "And he promised us that he'd look into it."

"He's a good guy," I shrugged. "He'll keep his word. You're not afraid to be in this place?"

"Why would we be?" Dean asked.

"You're not afraid of the transgenics?" I gaped. Even though I knew the general population was slowly getting use to the idea of us, we were still being avoided like we were bad people.

"Nope," Dean stated. "Trust me, sweet heart, we've seen much worse than whatever the government made up."

"Is it true that your barcodes are encoded into your DNA?" Sam asked.

"Yup," I replied. "We laser them off but they come back in a few weeks. There's nothing we can do about it. Manticore wanted the X-series easily identifiable."

"Interesting," Dean muttered.

"So, what is the two of you do?" Alec questioned. "You both have quite the rap sheet. And, Dean, yours says you died in St. Louis, Missouri."

"Would you believe me if I said it was a shape shifter?" Dean smirked. "Sam and I hunt supernatural entities."

"Hell why not?" Alec laughed. "It would certainly explain the rap sheet."

I looked at Alec and smiled. While I knew that he always had my back in Manticore and would do anything for me he possibly could, he was still a soldier. He wasn't like some mindless drone but ghosts and werewolves? Yeah, he wouldn't have believed that six months ago and now he did. It was a remarkable thing how much we all were growing outside Manticore's influence. Although, I think no matter how much we grew up you couldn't ever take the soldier out of any of us. And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. The soldier in me was completely ingrained; it was something that couldn't be removed no matter what. The way I observed my world, the way I perceived people and places. Alec's cell phone began to ring and I knew that it was Max.

"We gotta get down to central," Alec announced. "You guys want to come?"

"Sure," Dean shrugged.

"What's going on?" I asked as we walked out the door and down the block, leading to Central control.

"I don't know," Alec sighed. "Max just said it was important."

We kept a normal pace more for Sam and Dean's benefit then our own. As we walked through the opening of central, people turned to stare at them while smiling at us.

"Morning Mole," I greeted.

Mole was a lizard-like transhuman who was made for Desert Acclimated Commando or DAC for short. Mole was incredibly tall most likely six foot six or so. He also had a penchant for smoking cigars.

"Evie," Mole returned, bumping fists with Alec.

We climbed the stairs were Max was standing overlooking all of control.

"Max, what is it?" Alec questioned.

"We all need to find a way to make money, Alec," Max replied. "We can't keep stealing things whenever we need them. Not if the government is actually going to recognize us as a free nation. They're okay with us for the moment but the second we steal something shit's going to go down."

"That's it?" Alec scoffed. "Come on, Maxie. We can figure out ways to make money. There are a bunch of antiques. Joshua loves painting so much and people would willing buy his pieces. They just have to give us time to get up and running."

"You make it sound so easy," Max sighed.

"It'll take at least a few weeks to get up and running but you're dealing with a mess of soldiers who are itching to do something," Alec said.

"Yeah everyone's climbing the damn walls so we all might as well do something," I muttered ignoring Alec's reproachful look.

"Evie, why don't you show Sam and Dean around?" Alec suggested. "Either that or find someone to spar with if you have so much energy to burn."

I glared at Alec before turning around and jogging down the stairs towards Sam and Dean, "Come on, guys."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to show you around my new prison," I muttered.

"Is this place really that bad?" Sam whispered.

"I spent my entire life inside a fence," I began. "When it was destroyed we all ran. Most of us came and went to ground. A man named Ames White was responsible for our extermination but he had other loyalties. A loyalty to a group that wanted us exterminated so White leaked our existence to the general public causing people to panic. Most of us took up shop here and we've been safe. But, to me, we only traded one fence for another."

"But this fence is to keep out people who mean you harm, not keep you in," Dean rationalized.

"There are still people who want us dead," I mumbled. "They made a heat sensor just so they can pick us out of a crowd. We're not safe anywhere but for some reason they all think that as long as we stay inside here we'll be safe and maybe that's true."

"There might be one day where you all can go wherever you want to," Sam said. "But this is your home. These people are your family. It's only a prison if you look at it that way."

I turned to look at Sam, mulling over what he said only to realize he was right. After everything that happened we deserved one place where we could be ourselves. So what if there was another fence surrounding the perimeter? Who said that it would be that way forever? Things were already looking up and I hoped it stayed that way. We all deserved at least that much.


End file.
